


Dance, Dance

by Anna_banana



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: David can actually dance, Drabble, F/M, Jake is detective-ing, Nightclub, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: Jake is doing surveillance in a nightclub. He spots David and discovers he can actually dance.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago (mentioned)
Kudos: 24





	Dance, Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Yes of course I wrote this after watching Hamilton

Jake can’t remember the last time he went to a nightclub that wasn’t at least some way connected to a case and this time is no different. As much as he wishes there was more excitement and action to be had he’s only here to do some surveillance. They aren’t interested in a drugs bust tonight, instead they are hoping to catch someone slightly higher up in the chain, the middle man who supposedly links the dealers on the streets with the still frustratingly anonymous kingpin. At the moment, Jake scans the room casually, fully aware that the man he’s looking for hasn’t arrived yet. It’s not quite midnight and the place is already packed. As always there’s a lot of students, what appears to be a works night out and a stag do. His eyes glance over the room before quickly snapping back to the stag group. He looks more closely and yes, that’s definitely one of Amy’s brother’s- 'perfect golden boy' Lieutenant David Santiago. There’s a loud cheer throughout the room as the song changes. One of the men is sent to get the drinks while the rest begin to dance, some edging away from the group slightly to try their luck with the women in the club. 

Reminding himself he has work to do, Jake forces his eyes away from the group. He goes back to scanning the room and makes sure to move a bit further away from the bar, not wanting David to spot him. After all, he knows full well that just like himself or Amy, David would insist on getting involved in the case somehow. 

Jake glances at his phone, checking the time and making sure he doesn’t have any missed messages. If the information they gathered was right, there’s still at least 10 or 15 minutes before the target will arrive. Just as Jake begins to question whether he has enough time to grab another coke before the man arrives, he can’t help but stop mid thought.

David is dancing and the crowd has slowly cleared around him. Jake can’t help but watch in amazement. This isn’t the kind of dancing he was doing in the dance off against Amy, with elbows and forearms being the defining feature (and seriously, who thinks that's a good way to dance). Instead, his head is thrown back, hips swaying, arms above his head and.. he’s actually good, like really good. 

After a while some of the girls in the club start edging closer. By the looks of things David has mastered the kind of smile that charms women and dismisses them at the same time. Because of course he has. You can't be perfect without knowing how to reject women and have them still half in love with you.

It’s not long before Jake catches movement at the entrance and immediately refocuses himself. His target has arrived. While he isn’t to interact with the man he still needs to be cautious. It’s hard to follow someone’s movements and stay out of sight. While the busy thrumming crowd means you are less likely to be caught, it also makes it extremely easy to lose your sight-line and even in a busy room, people can still get that edgy, tingling feeling that someone is watching them. 

Jake is fully back in Detective Peralta mode. He has a job to do.

The target stays in the club for a few hours but thankfully doesn’t linger too long. For the most part he stays at his VIP table which makes Jake’s job relatively simple. He also catches several well known and previously charged drug dealers speaking to him quietly at the table, which is exactly what they were aiming for. 

As soon as the man leaves Jake can relax. He has already received confirmation that the other tail placed outside is keeping an eye on him. Now that his job is done Jake is ready to leave and go home, all he has to do is wait around for a few more minutes, ensuring no one associated with the target spots his quick departure. When he was younger Jake would have probably stayed in the nightclub for the remainder of the night. He really is quite a different man now.

Jake takes a final look around the nightclub, more habit than any real need for further surveillance. The stag party are still in full swing, clearly having no intention of leaving before the place is ready to close and forces them out. Jake watches David’s dancing one more time with a grin, grateful if surprised that the other man didn’t notice him, especially as he has no intention of telling Amy that he spotted him. 

As much as Jake doesn’t like the idea of keeping anything from Amy. He knows that if he mentioned seeing David, he wouldn’t be able to hide his knowledge of the man’s dancing ability from her as well. 

Jake now knows that David danced badly on purpose, caring about Amy enough that he wanted to let her win. All Jake can do now is hope that this caring allows them to fix things between each other, or of course he could meddle somewhat. Instead however, Jake decides to head back home to Amy, and save that thought for another day.


End file.
